


The Space Between

by MrsRidcully



Series: You and Me [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Mumps no really, angsty fluff, character injury, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: You want me then you don’t, or more to the point, you want to be with me when Brad isn’t around.” spat Mike.





	The Space Between

**Author's Note:**

> This is really all streetsuss_serenade fault I caught Sad Mumps and wanted others to suffer the pain, also the amazing ficlets streetsuss_serenade made inspired me ..This was originally posted on my Tumblr and thanks to patient editing by joeliebgottmyheart I was able to post it here
> 
> The song lyrics through the fic are not mine they belong to The Dave Matthews Band ..The Space Between 
> 
> It goes without saying no insult is meant to the actors / or actual men and is solely based of the HBO Series

_ You cannot quit me so quickly _

_ Is no hope in you for me _

_ No corner you could squeeze me _

_ But I got all the time for you, love _

 

_ Dave Matthews Band Space Between  _

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  


The Space Between 

  
  


“What the hell do you want me to say Nate? I can’t be a part of this any longer. You want me then you don’t, or more to the point, you want to be with me when Brad isn’t around.” spat Mike. 

Nate flinched at the anger in Mike's voice. All through OIF and then over the last year Nate had never heard Mike need to raise his voice. He got angry sure, but he never yelled. That just wasn’t Mike- or wasn't until now.

 

Nate reached out a hand to stop Mike from pacing, he could feel the steady thump of Mikes heart from where his hand had landed on Mike's chest. 

“You know I care for you, I want there to be an ‘us’. I want this with you.” 

There was a pleading edge to Nate's voice he heard it and was not ashamed. He knew he had fucked up and hurt Mike again with whatever this fucked up thing with Brad was.

 

Mike stared at Nate's hand like it was a viper.

His voice came out as a quiet rasp, “No, Nate, there was never an ‘us’. I was convenient, I was there to pick up the mess Colbert left behind, but I have never been enough for you. I am- I was a stop gap. Marines make do and you made do with me...You need to go”

 

Nate took his hand away, he could feel the burn of unshed tears behind his eyes.

“I don't want to give up, I care so damn much for you.”

 

Mikes eyes looked down cast, “I know you care Nate, but I can never compete. You have been In love with Colbert, or at least the idea of Colbert since you met. I knew that. Hell, most of the guys knew that. Do you know how hard it is to be with someone you know is in love with someone else and will never love you?”

  
  


The absolute heart break in Mike's eyes was devastating.

“I need to to go now Nate. I hear Colbert is back, you may as well go there now.”  

 

“Fine Mike, I’m going. But this, you and me, I am not going to let it end this way.” 

  
  
  


O00o000000o00o

 

_ The space between _

_ The wicked lies we tell _

_ And hope to keep us safe from the pain _

  
  


Nate went straight home, he balked at Mike's implied suggestion that he would run straight to Brad, in fact both he and Brad had come to the realisation that this thing between them was not going to give either of them what they needed. They both cared for each other and the sex was always spectacular, but Brad's first love would always be the Corps. The betrayal of his fiance had coloured Brads view on relationships and he was incapable of allowing himself to become emotionally reliant on another person.

 

The night before he had gone to see Brad to talk. Brad had been in England for three months just starting his time with the Royal Marines, and the break had given them both some much needed clarity.

 

He had returned to Oceanside for a two week break and had suggested that he and Nate get together to talk, but as so often happened they had fucked instead of talked. It was as good as it always was, but it had left Nate feeling empty and guilty. Not like the warm afterglow he had often felt when laying with Mike. Laying there next to Brad all he felt was guilt at doing this to Mike again. Brad too seemed to be going through his own crisis and looking at each other they knew that this part of their relationship was over. 

  
  


It was bittersweet but Nate felt certain in his knowledge that what he had with Mike was the real thing, but he knew he had to be honest with Mike and tell him. That conversation had left Nate where he was now- afraid that he had finally pushed the man who had been so devoted to him away for good, and Nate could not blame him. Not really.

  
  


Nate knew he had fucked things up with Mike. He had been so blind to what he was doing to Mike. His situational awareness when it came to matters of the heart was fucked. All he saw was the fantasy of Brad, and he had let Mike slip from his fingers. Grabbing a beer out of the fridge he then sat on the edge of his bed, thoughts of losing Mike for good made his gut clench. How had he been so fucking blind?

 

Pulling out his phone he sent of a quick text.

“ _ Ray are you awake? I screwed up need your advice.” _

 

He sat back against his pillows waiting. The dawning realisation of what he may have lost was a gut punch. He was taken away from his thoughts by the beep of his phone.

 

“ _ Tim and I have just got in. Give me five and I will call you.” _

 

Nate went and grabbed another beer, knowing that he was probably going to need it. His phone buzzed, and before getting the chance to open his mouth Ray started.

_ “So let me guess, you fucked Brad again and Mike found out?”  _

 

Nate smirked. He had long since learned not to take offence at Ray’s straight to the point attitude, and often he was unfailingly correct in his remarks.

_ “Hey Ray, yes to the question but how am I going to fix this? Mike said he can't do this anymore, that he’s done. I think I may have lost him for good this time.” _

 

_ “Ah Fuck Lt. you had to know it was going to go this way. Mike’s a good man, the best, but this thing you and the Ice Man have, it’s fucked up and to be honest not very healthy.” _

 

_ “Had, Ray. Brad and I are done with that, it's over. I went over to tell Mike that but I don’t think he believes me. I’ve completely screwed up.” _

 

Nate could hear Ray’s snort down the phone.

 

“ _ You know Lt. for one of the smartest men I know, and best damn Lt. the Corps ever had, you are god damn retarded when it comes to relationships. And coming from me that's saying something.” _

 

_ “So how do I fix this Ray?”  _

 

The pleading edge to Nate's voice was unmistakable.

 

_ “Homes I don’t know. That man has been in love with you since Matilda, but you were so dick struck by the Iceman to notice. It's going to take a lot, and to be honest I don’t know if you can.” _

 

_ “I have to try Ray, there has to be a chance at least.” _

 

_ “I hear you. You're going to have to do something and soon. Tim just got word Mike and the rest of Bravo are shipping out next week. You can’t mess with his head anymore.” _

 

Nate could hear Ray exhaling, probably smoking while they talked.

__

_ “You can’t let him ship out with his head all fucked up, that shit will get him killed.” _

 

Nate felt like the world just crashed around him. His vision swam. If Mike was heading back to Iraq, why the hell had Mike not told him?

 

“ _ Ray I gotta go, I need to call Mike. Thanks, you are the best _ .”

 

“ _ Good luck Nate, keep me posted OK?” _

 

Nate hung up, fighting the urge to get in the car and drive straight to Mikes’. He knew that the chances of Mike wanting to talk were next to zero, no point calling either, he settled for sending a text.

 

_ “I know I’ve screwed up, I also know you are the best thing in my life. Please give me the chance to do this right. I love you.” _

 

Nate hit send with a sad certainty that Mike would not reply. As an afterthought he sent another,

 

_ “I know you're shipping out soon, stay safe.” _

 

Nate’s phone pinged just as he was drifting off to sleep. A message from Mike lighting up the screen,

 

_ “I don’t know if we can make this right. All I have wanted was you, and I knew I had to settle for what you were willing to give. I want to believe you, but right now I can't find the strength to do it. Maybe when I get back we can talk. Time and space and all that guff, I'm always going to love you Nate, but I can't be with you right now.” _

 

Nate just sent a short text back.

 

“ _ OK, I’ll be here when you get back.” _

  
  
  


_ O0o0o000000oo0 _

 

_ But will I hold you again? _

_ These fickle, fuddled words confuse me _

_ Like 'Will it rain today?' _

_ Waste the hours with talking, talking _

_ These twisted game we play _

  
  


“Corpsman!!!!” Qtips voice bellowed across the sand.

 

The first thing Mike was aware of was the godawful buzzing in his ears, then the acrid cordite smell and the taste of burnt metal. Fuck his chest hurt and his brain started to fog again. He could feel someone kneeling down near him a hand unfastening his kevlar.

 

“Doc, over here! Gunny and the Lt. are down!” Qtip yelled again, kneeling down in the sand next to Mike.

 

Q Tip's proclamation caused Mike to rouse again, “Nate’s hurt?”

 

Panic started to flare. 

 

“Gunny, Nate’s fine. Back stateside. Remember the letters he has been writing you?” Doc Bryan said reassuringly as he leaned over Mike to assess his wounds.

 

Mike tried to speak, his voice slurring “ss right he's getting ready for college... was gona.” Mike's voice drifted as his vision went black.

 

The last coherent thought he had was to tell Nate he was sorry and he still loved him.

 

“Mike don’t be an asshole, stay with me ya hear!”

 

o0o00o0o0000o00o

  
  
  
  


_ We're strange allies _

_ With warring hearts _

_ What wild-eyed beast you be _

 

 

Nate groaned inwardly. He had been at college a grand total of a week and he was already getting frustrated with both the students and the lectures. He just wanted to get home and relax, probably write another long and rambling letter to Mike. It had been three months since he had moved to Boston and four since Mike had deployed to Iraq. They had both written and when he was able, Mike had called. Things between them were not back to normal but the distance had helped heal wounds and open Nate's eyes to what he wanted. Unfortunately what he wanted was on the other side of the globe in Iraq.

 

Nate allowed himself to hope. In Mike's last call he had hinted that it may be coming time for him to leave the Marine Corps, he was just unsure what he was going to do with his life if he left. Nate had, while trying not to push, suggested that once back stateside Mike may want to come to Boston to relax and clear his head. 

 

Mike had allowed Nate to hope when he had said that is sounded like a good idea.

 

Twenty minute phone calls and hastily written emails were not the ideal way to rebuild a relationship and the joys of DADT meant everything had to be said under layers of subtext. Nate would take any chance to be able to let Mike know that he meant it when he said that he would waiting for him when he got back.

 

Tonight though, was phone call night with Ray. They had set up an unofficial Bravo phone tree in an attempt to keep in contact with the other wives and partners of the men. Ray had needed the distraction, his relationship with Tim had only just started when the men had gotten the heads up they were heading back, and like Nate, he was trapped by the stupidity of DADT. For Tim and Mike's sake, they had to play it as former teammates looking out for there guys. The other wives and girlfriends knew the truth and were always supportive and kind. Poke’s wife Gina had been very proactive in her suggestions and advice to Nate on how to win back Mike.

 

Nate pushed through the heavy doors of the campus building heading out across the courtyard. Looking towards the sky he noted the heavy grey clouds building overhead, the wind picked up ruffling his grown out hair. Weather like this made him miss the warm days at Oceanside. 

 

Glancing down the stone stairs of the building he noted a figure who should not be there. In fact, he should be in Oceanside waiting for his call. Bundled up against the Boston winter chill Ray Person looked even more slight than normal. Nate grinned, somehow since OIF Ray Friggin Person had become his best friend. Nate had gotten used to Ray’s unexpected appearances. Running down the last few steps Nate hailed his former RTO.     
  


“Ray what the hell are you doing here?” 

 

However the smile and laughter died in Nate's throat with one look at Ray’s face. Nate felt a vice like hand squeeze on his heart as he descended the last step. 

 

“Nate, I’m sorry…”

 

Nate felt himself backing up a step shaking his head as if to shake away the words Ray had yet to say. Ray reached out and grabbed Nate's arm

 

Ray avoided Nate’s desperate gaze as he struggled to explain, “Gunny is alive but he has been badly hurt. Tim said it was touch and go and he is still not out of the woods. They casevaced him out and he is at the Landstuhl medical center in Germany.” 

 

Nate fought to find his calm, already thinking ahead what Mike was going to need, which hospital stateside would be the best, “Ray I need to get to him. Now.”  

 

Ray pulled Nate into a tight hug and attempted to reassure him,“I already have it sorted. Mike still had you down as next of kin and being his ex, Lt. made easier. Leave it to me, I am going to have us on a flight before the day is over. Remember your Ray Ray has mad skills.” Ray said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

 

Nate made a sad snort into Ray's shoulder. “I have often been assured of this.”

  
  


O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Look at us spinning out in _

_ The madness of a roller coaster _

_ You know you went off like a devil _

_ In a church in the middle of a crowded room _

_ All we can do, my love _

_ Is hope we don't take this ship down _

 

The medical staff at Landstuhl went out of their way to keep Nate informed. Mike was still in critical condition, the metal shard that had nearly pierced his heart had been removed and his left leg had been pinned and immobilized. He was still in a medically induced coma, but the swelling in Mike's brain had come down to a level that they would begin to wean him off the anesthesia. It was hoped that within the week they would be able to transfer him to Massachusetts General Hospital. 

 

Once Mike was able to make decisions, Nate hoped that he could convince him to stay in Boston to recover. He would not push Mike into making the decision but he hoped that Mike would agree.

 

Nate anxiously waited on word. While initially he had desperately wanted to fly to Germany to be with Mike, he realised that there would be little he could do. It was better he stay stateside and prepare for Mike's return, and try to study. He knew that Mike would have his ass if he thought Nate had let his studies slip. 

 

Ray had virtually moved into Nate’s small apartment, announcing that he could continue his course work online for the time being. Nate had agreed with a bemused grin, accepting the fact that Ray was going to play mother hen in his own particular style.

 

Walking in the front door he was presented with the image of Ray bouncing in excitement, waves of bottled up energy came off him like a tsunami. Before he even had time to set his bag down, Ray was grabbing Nate’s arms and dancing him around in a circle. 

 

“Ray, you’re going to have to stop or I may throw up on you. What's got you all excited?”

 

“Homes, Bravo are back stateside! Tim is on his way here, waited five fucking months, he is going to be lucky I don’t jump him at the airport. I mean I won’t, fucking DADT takes the fun out of homecomings.”

 

Ray’s open joy at Tim's return was contagious and Nate found himself grinning at Ray’s unabashed love for the stern medical Corpsman. 

 

Pulling Ray in, Nate gave him a heartfelt hug. “I am so happy for you Ray. Tim is going to stay here right?”

 

“Oh Shit, I mean is that OK? I mean I totally get if it’s not.” Ray’s voice picking up pace.

 

“Ray of course it's fine. You’ve got the guestroom for now and I can even make myself scarce for a bit so you guys can have a proper homecoming. Believe me when I say I am happy for you. I would be feeling the same.”

 

Nate felt his chest lurch thinking of Mike walking through the door, as it would be another week before the medical team felt Mike could make the long flight from Germany and then who knows how long once he was in the hospital here. Shit, would Mike even want Nate around and part of his recovery? 

 

“Hey Nate you're thinking too hard again. I can hear the cogs grinding dude. You know Gunny's going to be home soon.” 

 

Ray looked away for a minute

 

“I don’t know if I told you this, but Tim sent me an email when they got to the POG camp. It said that when he was getting Mike ready to casevac him he found a photo in his flak vest.”

 

Nate gave Ray a quizzical look.  

“It was a photo of you guys back in OIF, reporter took it. Tim also said-” Ray's voice took on a soft tone, “Tim said that just before Mike passed out he said that he should of told you he was sorry, and that he loved you. I should have told you this sooner but with everything going on…”

 

Nate rubbed his eyes and looked at Ray, “How did a hick like yourself become the all knowing keeper of my sanity? Thank you for telling me. It helps, but now is not the time for my emotional breakdown we have the imminent arrival of your surly Corpsman to prepare for. You know, you never did tell me how you two got together.”

 

Ray laughed and said, “Dude you would not believe me if I told you, but if you're up for a tale and supply the alcohol, I just may regale you with the story.”

  
  


O0o0o0o0o0o0o

  
  


_ The space between _

_ Where you're smiling high _

_ Is where you'll find me if I get tickled _

_ The space between _

_ The bullets in our firefight _

_ Is where I'll be hiding, waiting for you _

_ The rain that falls _

_ Splash in your heart _

_ Ran like sadness down the window into _

 

Mike felt like he was swimming through molasses. He thought he could make out voices but they sounded far away and muffled like voices through a wall. Was that Nate's voice? Mike tried to concentrate, he wanted to know that it was really Nate he was hearing not just some dream. He wanted to move, or to at least try and speak, but it was taking too much energy and he could feel himself slipping back into sleep. He tried to make his voice work but it was too hard, something was in his throat making it hard to speak.

Mike felt something warm against his face, a hand he thought, he tried turning his face towards the hand, but pain flared in his head. He could feel his whole body tense in reaction. The hand moved and was replaced by a soft voice by his ear. 

 

“Shh Mike, it's ok. Lay still OK? The nurse just wants to check your dressings.” the feel of warm lips against his cheek was almost overwhelming. That voice, the familiar smell, it was definitely Nate. 

 

Pain lanced through his leg he could feel it being moved, manipulated. The pain in his head seem to flare in sympathy with his leg. If he could find his voice he would yell but his brain was still too fogged down. He was fairly certain tears were trying to form but he didn’t care, the pain was intensifying. 

 

The only thing keeping him tethered to consciousness was the warmth of Nate’s hand and the soft words of reassurance whispered in his ear, “Stay with me Gunny, not too long until you get to have the good drugs OK?”

 

Mike could feel Nate’s breath against his face, he started to focus on the inhales and exhales of the man, soon he felt his body growing heavy and his mind slowing. Nate was right, the drugs were good. He just hoped he had not dreamed of Nate being here, he hoped to god it was real. Mike felt himself drifting off to sleep clinging to the feeling of Nate's hand. 

o0o00o0o0o0o00

 

 

 

_ Take my hand _

_ 'Cause we're walking out of here _

_ Oh, right out of here _

_ Love is all we need here _

_ The space between _

_ What's wrong and right _

_ Is where you'll find me hiding, waiting for you _

_ The space between _

_ Your heart and mine _

_ Is the space we'll fill with time _

_ The space between _

  
  


_ Nate was back on the damn bridge only this time he was not trying to move the jammed humvees , he was trying to reach Mike , he could see him standing in the middle of the bridge calling to Nate , he ran as fast as he could yelling for Mike to move but before he got to him there was a flash of light and heart rending scream  _

 

Nate bolted awake wincing from sleeping in the cramped Hospital chair, steadying his breathing he looked over to where Mike lay , needing to reassure himself that Mike was really there and slowly recovering. Seeing the steady rise and fall of Mike's chest, the terror of his dream slowly ebbed away.

 

Nate reached out from where he had been sleeping to lay a hand on Mike's arm careful not to disturb the IV lines and wake Mike , Today the gastric and breathing tubes would be removed , all going to plan and the Doctors signed off on it. 

 

o0o0oo00o00oo

 

 

 

It was a little over a month since Mike had been injured and just a week since he was returned stateside. Mike was slowly recovering but it would be a long journey for them. He had finally regained full consciousness yesterday. Nate had been sitting, reading aloud from one of the Elmore Leonard books Mike liked, when he looked up he saw a pair of hazel eyes staring back at him. Time trapped in a humvee together had taught Nate the finer nuances of reading Mike's emotions without having to speak a word, and at that point he could see confusion and pain in those hazel eyes.

 

Leaning over he ran his hand gently down Mike's face, reaffirming that he was there. Nate could feel the scratch of Mike's unshaven cheek as he pushed his face into Nates palm.

 

“Hey Mike, you finally waking up to take your watch?”

 

The slight crinkle at the corners of Mike's eyes was as good as a laugh as far as Nate was concerned.

 

Nate gently grabbed Mike's hand.

 

“Do you remember what happened, why you're here?” 

 

Mike had  given  Nate's hand a squeeze 

 

“OK good. You got flown in from  Landstuhl a few days ago, you're in Massachusetts General Hospital.” 

Mike gave Nate's hand another squeeze.

 

 “It has been a month since they casevaced you from Iraq. Your left leg and hip suffered some nasty breaks and that is why they are pinned.”

 

Nate debated with himself how much to tell Mike about his injuries, but if the positions were reversed he knew he would want to know.

 

“You also managed to get a large chunk of humvee in your chest. They were able to remove it and fix the tear it cause once they got you casevaced. Doc Bryan says to say thanks for making his job exciting by the way.”

 

Mike’s eyes crinkled and a small snort escaped through his nose. 

 

“You ok, you want to sleep again?”

 

Mike tried to shake his head but Nate could see that the movement hurt 

 

“Hey try to keep your head still OK? They had to put you into an induced coma for a while, the explosion cause some swelling to your brain. But it has come down. The doctor is going to come in and see you soon and he will be able to tell us more, you just need to lay back and let us look after you OK?”  

 

Nate ran his fingers over Mike's right hand, linking their fingers, trying to keep his voice calm and not let Mike hear the tears that threatened. 

 

Nate finally managed to speak, “So just so you know and we’re clear on this, I am never letting you out of my sight again.” 

 

Nate laid his head down near Mike's, he could feel Mike squeeze his hand again. Looking at Mike he could see him trying to speak around the breathing tubes. While he could not make a sound, Nate could read the intent in the movement “solid copy” Mike had mouthed.

  
  


o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

  
  
  


Mike took another swallow of the cool water, his throat felt like he had half the desert in there. Swallowing hurt like a son of a bitch but he was so damn thirsty. He looked up to Nate who held the tumbler of water 

 

“Still thirsty huh? Just take it slow, don’t need you choking.” 

 

Nate brought the glass forward so Mike did not have to move to much to sip from the straw.

 

“Doctor says that if you can handle fluids fine for a day or so then you can move up to real food.”

 

The breathing and gastric tubes had finally come out this morning and whilst the experience of having them removed was unpleasant, he was damn glad to have them out. His throat still hurt too much to want to talk, but he was able to get his feelings across to Nate and in turn Nate told the medical staff.

 

Waking up and seeing Nate by his bed had been surreal. It had been close to five months since he had seen the other man, and the last time they had been together was a week before Mike had been sent back to Iraq. 

  
  


Mike allowed himself a moment to just look at the other man. He was still kind of in shock that Nate was here and kept thinking he would wake and it would have all been a dream. Nate looked worn out, Mike could see the dark circles forming under his eyes. Mike recognized a familiar look he had that Mike had not seen since their time in Iraq together. 

 

Mike wondered if Nate had been home at all in the last few days. Every time Mike woke, Nate was there with a reassuring touch and a calm voice. Nate had kept him calm when they had taken him off the ventilator and had clasped his hand when Mike felt like he would break apart when the pain meds had started to wear off. When Nate had said that he was he was never letting him out of his sight again, he felt like his heart would explode. It was all he had ever wanted, but still the nagging doubt that Nate was here under a sense of guilt and Brad would swoop in and Nate would be gone lingered. Too much hurt was still there for Mike to trust his heart one hundred percent, but he wanted to try. If Nate wanted this, really wanted him, he would get himself back on his feet and fight.

 

Mike reached out for the note pad he knew was close to his hand, groping around to try and grab it, Nate smiled realising what Mike wanted and reached over and grabbed it him. 

 

“ _ Go home, sleep:” _

 

Nate looked at the note and then Mikes firm expression 

 

“I am fine, I slept before. I want to be here with you.”

 

Mike shook his head, he was not going to lose this discussion.

 

_ “Sleep, eat, School! will be here when you come back. I’m not going anywhere.” _

 

Nate looked at the note and Mike could see the smile creeping across Nate's face.

 

“You're not going to give in on this are you? I really am fine and school is fine. I got the professors to email me the coursework I have missed, so I am not going to miss too much.”

 

Mike wished to fuck he had proper use of his voice so he could tell Nate to stop being a bloody fool.

 

“ _ Stop being an idiot, you're no good if you're dead on your feet! It’s not your fault I am in here! Stop beating yourself up about it! Home, sleep, shower. Love you but you’re still an idiot!” _

 

Nate gave Mike a stern look and said, “Well you're right. I was an idiot. I couldn't see what I had in front of me until I thought I lost it. When you said you could not be with me anymore I felt like I had lost the one good thing in my life. The letters, the phone calls... I meant every word.”

 

Mike watched the emotions play out on Nate's face, guilt, regret, and an open look of longing. Mike felt Nate grasp his hand 

 

“I regret every day the hurt I caused you, but I am not here because of guilt or a need to repent. I am here because I need to be, because the thought of not being able to see or touch you, even though you look like hell.”

 

Mike felt himself want to chuckle at that.

 

“I want you to be able to trust me again. To know there is only you, and this is not because of guilt. It’s because I love you.”  

 

Nate leaned over Mike and pressed a soft chaste kiss to Mike's chapped and dry lips. Mike just allowed himself to sink into the warm feeling and to soak in Nate's smell. Nate sat back looking at Mike.

 

“I promise I will go home and rest soon. Ray was going to come by and I will let him spell me for a while, OK?”

 

Mike scrabbled a quick note off which read,  _ “Stuck in a room with Person? Fine. Just go home and rest.”  _

 

Mike felt that having Person mother hen him was worth getting Nate to go home and rest. Mike soon felt himself starting to drift off again, still holding Nate's hand.

 

To be continued ...

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments they spur me and give me life


End file.
